Sweet Dreams
by Matt Jobs
Summary: Albus has the greatest dream ever, so does minerva.


Yes, I do realize that there are many problems with chronology in this story, but I really don't care. lol. I hope you like it, and please tell me if you do or don't.

Albus's Dream

Could life be any more perfect? Albus was thinking this while he watched Minerva walk towards him, her hair slowly waving in the summer wind. A picnic on the shore of the lake, her in her perfect sundress, her hair down and curled. She didn't look anything like she did around her students, somehow she looked even more beautiful. She slowly sat down next to him.

"Good Afternoon Albus," Minerva said. She looked at him as she waited for him to respond, but he was just staring at her. She giggled and pushed him, "Get a grip Albus." She said laughing.

"I am sorry, it's just your hair, your dress. It's so far from the normal. And I am so glad it is," he replied as he watched as she bounced her curls, pulling down and letting the pop back up and mix with the others. She looked years younger. He continued to stare at her, until she started to blush. "Well, I have brought down something you may like," As he said this he slowly pulled out bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jam, " An old favorite of yours I believe," Albus said smiling at his idea. He had remembered that during her school days she would sometimes sit out on the grounds, lying against a tree and eat a Peanut Butter and Jam sandwich while studying.

Minerva smiled at him and slid closer, "How do you still remember this, you must of spent hours pouring your thoughts into your pensive to think this up." And in truth he had, and they had been some of the greatest hours in his recent life, just sitting and remembering all the great times he had had with her back in his and her school years, the times they had sat in class during charms, casting them on each other and talking jokingly about how they could use them. How they could even make the most horrible of classes such as Arithmancy go by fast, maybe too fast, by joking around and well, disrupting the class. It was their little group. He started to shake off the memories and realized Minerva was staring at him now, "Get a grip Min." He said chuckling. She pushed him and cut off a piece of bread to start making a sandwich. They sat there and ate, watching each other, while holding hands and feeling like they were teenagers again. Fawkes started singing, as he always did… in the morning. As Albus realized it had all been a dream a shroud of disappointment covered him. He slowly got up and started to do some work, he had always been a morning person and would get up even before the rest of the staff would so that he could have time to think in quiet and get some work done, but he doubted he would get anything done this morning. All he could do was think about her.

Minerva was walking along the bridge between the schools towers, with Albus at her side. They had just been sitting up in the East tower eating a late night dinner. It had all started with the ball. There had been the annual Extraordinary Wizards Ball in which the Ministry always gave awards to the most influential wizards and witches in their fields. And she had been the date of the Most Extraordinary Educator, she smiled at the thought. It was so perfect. They had stayed and danced, Albus was a magnificent dancer. She felt like she was weightless. His arms around her, slowly guiding her across the floor. She wished the night would have lasted forever. As the ball took place just miles away from the school, instead of apparating back to the school Albus put her on his broom and slowly flew back in the warm summer air. The wind took his beard so that it floated softly. He had landed up in the east tower where he had the entire place decorated just for tonight. It was filled with floating candles which emanated the soft smell of roses (her favorite flower). There was also a table in the center of which was a bottle of wine and two glasses. Off to the side, a cart with Chicken Kiev. It may not have been her favorite food but she doubted he even knew what that was, and it probably wouldn't have been appropriate for a fancy dinner. He had opened the wine and poured her a glass, giving it to her while staring deeply into her eyes. They sat there and ate and talked, reminiscing of the great years back when they were teenagers. Oh how great that had been, they had known each other since first year and had been friends the entire time. They laughed about how they could see themselves in the potter group. How they had not been bad kids just the teachers hadn't like them the most as they had always been talking. And here they were, being the ones that were telling the Potter, Weasley, and Granger to be quiet during class. They had always planned that. Even back then she and he had wanted to be teachers. And here they were, him the Most Extraordinary Educator and her right there with him. They realized it was getting late and Albus offered to walk her to her room. When he got to her door he leaned in, he slid his hand on her cheek, and then kissed her. After a minute he backed off and when he did he did the most peculiar of things. He knocked. "Albus, why are you knocking?" He knocked again. "Albus, stop it." She said laughing at how odd he could be. He knocked one more time, Minerva suddenly found herself in bed with someone knocking at her door.

"It had all been a dream," she said to herself shaking her head, "It was too perfect." She got up and went to see who was at her door, it was Flitwick. She opened her door, "What is it Filius?" She asked, still thinking about her dream.

"You slept in I see, Breakfast has already began and Dumbledore asked where you were and asked me to see if you were awake yet, so are you coming to breakfast?" Flitwick said, as his neck craned back looking up at her.

"Yes, Tell Dumbledore I'll be right there Filius." She then proceeded to put on her robes, and as the fabric brushed against her face it reminded her of how Albus's hand did when he kissed her. This brought a smile to her face as she walked to breakfast.

As she sat down at the table Albus smiled at her, and she smiled back. Thinking of how this gaze was the same as the soul viewing one from her dream. All she wanted to do is go over there and tell him that, tell him that she wanted to be with him forever, not just because of the school, but because of him. But she knew she never would, she didn't want to risk his friendship. She knew that if it didn't work, she wouldn't be able to be around him, she would be too sad. Little did she know that Albus was thinking nearly the same thing.

The students began filing out, with a half hour before classes started they went up to the dormitories to finish up some last minute homework, or play a game of gobstones. Severus left and Albus and Minerva were the last people at the staff table. He looked at her, she could see something in his eyes that she had never seen before. "There is something I need to tell you Minerva, I have held this in for so long but I need to tell you." Albus started, "I… I have… I have loved you for as long as I remember." He said, finally spilling his soul out, "Since I first saw you walk up here to get sorted, you were as beautiful and funny then as you are now. And, well, I just was wondering how you felt." Albus held his breath as he awaited his answer. But she didn't say anything, she just smiled and sat there. It seemed like she just sat there for hours when finally she leaned in and kissed him. Being surprised it was now Albus who was just sitting there. She let go of him and said, "I have wanted to say that to you for as long as I can remember also, but I was afraid of what you would think."

"Your worries were not needed," he said with finality in his voice as he pulled Minerva up and kissed her. He was thinking about how he had waited his whole life for this moment. All Minerva was thinking about is that this kiss was exactly like she dreamed it would be.


End file.
